


Ficlet Emblem: Fates

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new game means a new edition of the most kudos'd Fire Emblem smut anthology on the site. A series of unrelated short smut fics, probably with outdated tags when new chapters add new ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Emblem: Fates

Nobody could calm Corrin down like Azura could. Initially, he thought it was because of the circumstances they came to know each other under, her magical song calming him down from the fearsome, destructive dragon that could not be controlled. Then, he believed it was the softness of her voice and the kindness of her heart, the calm he felt whenever she was around as he grew to know her better and better. But finally, he realized that while all of those things had contributed to the way he got to know her and had urged him to spend more and more time with the lovely dancer, that there was more still to the effect she had on him and how easily his worries settled down when he was with her.

Corrin loved her.

Azura's warmth turned into love of her own, but her calming never ceased. No matter what they faced, no matter how bitter and brutal the fight had been, he knew that once the sun went down and the stars lit up the sky, he would be in his tent and in her arms, enjoying the warmth of her touch, the smooth voice in his ear helping him sink down into the depths of peace and bliss. And then there were the nights where they had not taken up arms once, and those were the nights when they did more than just soothe each others' worries.

Corrin's lips were tight against Azura's as fingertips traced delicately up her body, ceaseless in their steady adoration of her smooth skin. Everything about her was soft, and the warm skin beneath his touch was no exception. Her hands in turn found their way to the back of his head but also between his legs, holding steadily to his shaft as she stroked him to fullness steadily, returning his kiss as she let him grow against her inner thigh. She adored the feeling of it, the change that her touch and her kiss could elicit within the prince, and being able to feel his cock fill slowly with blood against her skin let her soak the sensation in to its fullest.

"Dance beneath me," Corrin groaned into her lips, his hands running up her shoulders now, into her hair, dragging lovingly through the silken blue locks as she guided him into place. The slow pumping was titillation more than it was relief, but it served as a prelude to something else entirely, something that he hungered for, and nothing was going to stop him from finding it. Once he was rigid, aching, desperate to feel her wrapping around him, Azura guided him with that same hand up to her slit, which he found warm and wet and equally as needy. He gave a delighted purr as he felt her own hunger, the radiating warmth from her folds. "So that's why you told me I didn't have to get you ready too."

Azura smiled a little, pressing against the kiss harder as she pulled his head deeper in. A little tug with her hand before it pulled away urged him down, and Corrin sank into his blue-haired lover, making her sing as the sensation left both of them shuddering and tense. Days where they had to fight always left them too exhausted to make love, too tired and potentially sore to do anything but just hold one another. And those nights were wonderful, when when too many lined up, there was hunger that welled within them, one that they needed to quell. This was how they did that, savouring for a brief moment the satisfaction of sensations they had been too long without, before Corrin drew his hips back and pushed sharply back into her.

It was loving, and for two warriors it was slow, but there was an undeniable hunger to it that coloured their pace and their perceptions of what qualified as restraint. It seemed only fair, given their situation, given the desperation with which they moved. Steady thrusts pushed all of Corrin's needy shaft into Azura's neglected and desperate folds, his size and her slickness both leaving the two lovers gasping for each others' air as Corrin stroked the long blue hair cascading all about the bed, while Azura's own hands found far less chaste places on the small of Corrin's back and right onto his rear, trying to urge him down deep and fast with each needy pull. 

"Don't stop," she panted heavily, licking her lips as she leaned her head back, not at all surprised when her husband dove for her neck and peppered it with kisses. "It's been too long. Two weeks, I think. Oh gods, how did I survive two weeks with feeling you?" She gasped, letting out a sharp whine as his thrusts picked up, her hands steadily rocking with him, feeling the way he tensed up as he sank into her depths again and again, as steady as could be.

"It's been agony," Corrin agreed. "Especially watching you dance. You have a grace to you, but sometimes I see the way you move, and I wish that you were using that grace atop me instead. Every sway of your hips is... Ngh, we can't go that long again." One of his own hands reached down to grab at her hip, fingers sneaking a little further in still than that to cup her taut rear as he kept steadily thrusting into her, unable to resist the urges coming upon both of them. It was too long without each other, and now that they were finally reunited, it felt like nothing could pull them back apart.

"We'll have to find the time to sneak off for this," Azura purred, her hips rolling against his thrusts as she began to squirm on the bed beneath him. His lips hungry at her neck proved exactly the sort of devoted lavishing she'd wanted to hard. "I love being in your arms, and I would never complain about that, but--"

"We have needs," Corrin added in agreement, husband and wife speaking in unison, even moaning at the same time as her slick walls clenched around his steadily thrusting cock. His thrusts pushed him all the way into her now, and there was a sweetness to their embrace and the twisting satisfaction endlessly winding around them. Their hungers were getting the better of them, the feverish writhing of two starved and needy bodies growing hotter and heavier as their first taste of pleasure in what felt like an eternity drove them into greater, more desperate heights each time their hips met together. The friction did them in, their bodies quivering as they drew closer and closer, their peaks far nearer in reach than they should have been, but their time apart left them both shameless about finding their brilliant ends.

They came together, a brilliant mess of noises spilling from lips as spines arched and fingers dug into whatever flesh was nearest without shame or reservation. Azura felt so tight and needy, her inner walls clenching desperately around him, as if begging him for his seed, and it was a plea that Corrin could not deny, his dick twitching inside of her as he came, the flood of sticky warmth as his seed filled her leaving both of them breathless and gasping as Corrin fell limp upon the equally ragged and panting Azura.

"I don't want to wait that long to feel that ever again," Corrin groaned.

Azura smiled, pecking her husband on the cheek as she slowly rolled him onto his back, straddling his lap as she whispered, "I don't even want to wait another minute," before she rose up. "How about a dance?"


End file.
